This invention relates generally to nasal packing devices, and more particularly to an improved nasal tampon, designed to control nasal hemorrhaging.
Epistaxis, or nasal hemorrhaging which requires packing of the nose is quite a common phenomenon, as the nasal cavity houses branches of several major arteries near its surface. Traditionally, nasal hemorrhages have been arrested by forcing a plurality of gauze cylinders, or other absorptive material, into the nasal cavity one after the other, until sufficient pressure is created to provide a nasal hemostat. The nasal packing procedure is a quite involved, delicate process. The manipulation of the medical packing material into the posterior chamber of the nasal cavity to supply adequate pressure therein to relieve and eliminate bleeding is extremely time consuming, and often painful for the patient. Further, the packing of the posterior chamber of the nasal cavity is fraught with the disadvantage that the packing material easily slips from its intended area, blocking the larynx and throat opening of the patient, which can hamper the patient's breathing. In addition, the removal of nasal packings of this type is exceedingly awkward and time-consuming, not to mention uncomfortable if not painful to the patient.
More recently, catheter-like devices, having inflatable cuffs have been employed to arrest nasal hemorrhaging. Devices of this nature are inserted through the anterior nares in a deflated state, and then inflated within the nasal cavity to exert pressure on the area of bleeding and thereby arrest nasal hemorrhaging. Typically, such inflatable cuffs require relatively high inflation pressures which may severely damage the tender mucosal membrane by prolonged contact therewith.
Furthermore, the continuous excessive pressure associated with either of these types of devices tends to create congestion in the eyes and other adjacent parts which often produce nearly intolerable conditions.